Pascal: La Légende
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ce fut en cherchant un objet précieux que Raiponce se heurta à son Caméléon pour la première fois. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle fut trompée par ses manières de camouflage!


**Hello! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom que j'apprécie tout particulièrement! Cet OS, écrit pour les Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Caméléon" relate la première rencontre entre Raiponce et Pascal, son petit caméléon. Je ne me souviens plus s'il y a des références à ça dans le film, mais si c'est le cas, je revisite leur rencontre :p**

**Tangled et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La première fois que Raiponce fut piégée par son cher ami Pascal, ce sympathique Caméléon, c'était lorsqu'elle cherchait sa brosse à cheveux. Sa bien-aimée mère lui en avait rapporté une nouvelle que la jeune fille s'était empressée d'utiliser. Chaque jour, après avoir chanté pour Gothel, elle recoiffait un peu ses longs cheveux d'or, appréciant leur douceur. Si soyeux et si beaux, ses cheveux. Ce jour-là, elle ne renonça pas à son rituel, mais sa brosse à cheveux adorée n'était nulle part.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, faisant sauter l'une de ses mèches de son front. Elle aimait le désordre, mais force était de constater que le désordre pouvait aussi être un inconvénient lorsqu'elle cherchait des petits objets.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Raiponce arpenta sa grande chambre circulaire, cherchant en vain sa belle brosse à cheveux. Enfin, après s'être retrouvée toute débraillée d'avoir tant cherché, elle crut trouver son bonheur. Sans plus tarder, l'adolescente se jeta sur la brosse, avant de pousser un hurlement de terreur. Que...que...

-Q...qui...que...c'est trop petit pour être un monstre terrifiant ! articula-t-elle entre plusieurs grimaces de peur.

Devant elle ne se trouvait pas sa petite brosse adorée. C'était une petite créature toute verte qui lui était apparue dès qu'elle avait touché la masse devant elle ! Comment avait-elle fait pour la tromper, cette petite chose censée être marron !

-Ce n'est pas non plus un rêve...c'est quoi, alors ?! se demanda bêtement la jeune Raiponce, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour trouver.

Jamais elle n'avait vu cette créature auparavant. Mais, au départ effrayée, elle finit par s'attendrir. La créature ne faisait que la regarder. Avec indignation, certes, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la dévorer.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux vexés, petite...chose ? hésita-t-elle.

Ladite petite chose lui fit des yeux encore plus blessés. Oser la traiter de petite, elle ?! C'était un mâle, d'abord ! Un Caméléon, un animal ayant la capacité de se camoufler sous les couleurs qu'il trouvait. Raiponce le regarda fixement pendant encore quelques instants. Qu'elle était bête. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, bien sûr. Même s'il avait une bouche...

-Euh...alors tu ne veux pas me manger ? Mais attends, tu as peut-être manger ma brosse ! s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Si sa chère mère apprenait qu'elle avait perdu son cadeau, ça serait une catastrophe certaine ! songea la pauvre jeune fille, se mordant les ongles rien qu'en y pensant. Elle en vint à supplier la créature sans nom de lui rendre sa brosse. Pourtant, le Caméléon ébahi secoua vivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien avalé !

-Tu...n'as pas dévoré ma brosse, alors ?

Il la regarda l'air de dire 'ma petite, tu sais que je n'aime pas avaler les cheveux ? Je mange de tout, mais j'ai quand même des manières !' Un regard qui fit sourire Raiponce de toutes ses dents. Toutes ses peurs disparurent instantanément. Les yeux si fascinants de l'animal lui firent perdre tout soupçon, toute méfiance. Elle se hâta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tendant même ses bras vers lui. Qu'il était mignon, cet animal ! Tant qu'il ne la croquait pas...mais pas question d'en parler à mère Gothel, se promit l'adolescente.

Ce fut ainsi, alors que Raiponce cherchait sa brosse à cheveux, dissimulée sous les couvertures de son lit par ailleurs, qu'elle fit la découverte du seul ami qu'elle aurait jusqu'à ce que sa vie change.

Pascal était né. Son Caméléon l'accompagnerait partout ! Sauf pendant ses douches...sauf s'il se camouflait, bien sûr. Mais ça, Raiponce veillerait à l'empêcher.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu (:**


End file.
